The Best Deceptions are the Biggest mistakes
by That British Girl
Summary: A LOT of hook ups here! rated for future lemons. ron, harry, Hermione, and ginny make a pact like the one in american pie to get laid in their 7th year. do they keep the pact alive? I'll update frequently


Disclaimer: I do not own any of jk rowlings characters! I only own the plot: )

"HARRY! Hurry up you're going to be late for the train!" Hermione screamed upstairs to which a rather groggy and unkempt Harry and Ron appeared. "Are you two not DRESSED yet! We have to leave in 15 minutes! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"Alright, alright… Get the frogs out of your robes, we'll be right down," Harry yawned at her. He stepped back into his quarters.

Harry looked at his bags, still unpacked on the dresser. "Well I guess I had better get started," he thought to himself. He spied something peeking out from under Hermione's bed in the corner of the room.

"I really should just leave that alone, it's probably something I shouldn't touch…" he thought, but curiosity got the best of his judgment and Harry found himself brushing off the dusty book.

When the dust cleared he read aloud to Ron, "How to Dance for Dummies; A complete Wizarding guide to the Fine Art of Dance… Well how about that Ron? Hermione's become a dancer," Harry said and looked over at Ron who was snoring loudly from his bed.

"Well he sure does fall asleep quickly…" Harry thought and shoved the book into Ron's bags for safekeeping, because; as Harry looked at his own bags- they had not even enough room for one last book or pair of socks.

"Mmmm Hermione, what's for breakfast?" said Ron eyeing the plate of steaming foods.

"It's eggs-over-easy, one of my mom's favorite muggle recipes, I think you should like them…"

"Theyf're DeRIFouS!" said Ron with his mouth full of egg and a bit of yolk dribbling down his chin.

"Ugg… Ron, that's DIGUSTING! You chew, THEN you speak… No wonder no women like you," Hermione added with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Kids? Time to catch the train! Ron's parents are here to take you to the station, Goodbye Hermione dear! Have a good year honey!" Hermione's mother called as they dashed through the door.

Ron came to a sudden halt outside, "Oh, now we've reached and all time low point…" he said and looked at his dad's company car sitting in the driveway, or at least what appeared to be a car.

This 'car' was dented, chipping paint, loose doors, and crazy cracked windows, the thing was basically a metal mess with the words, "Ministry of Magic" spray painted on the side.

"Well, I'm guessing his dad didn't get a promotion," Harry whispered to Hermione who looked angry and terrified at the same time.

"Ron is that thing SAFE?" asked Hermione with a tone of anger rising in her voice.

"Umm… I'm really not sure at this point," Ron said and stepped into the old car.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and got in too. He was knocked off his feet by what he saw. On the outside the car looked homely and unsafe but- like the tent at the World Quiddich Cup, the inside was huge, velvety, and there was a hot tub in the back with plenty of room to spare.

"Amazing…" said Hermione with wonder in her eyes.

"Last one in the hot tub cleans the owls!" yelled Ron who had already stripped down to his boxers and was getting to the steaming bath.

"RON! Put some CLOTHES on!" screamed Hermione and covered her face.

"Haha, I'm coming in!" yelled Harry who was starting to take off his heavy sweater and khakis.

"BOYS! Ugggg… ok fine, I'm coming in too I guess…" Hermione slipped in with her camisole and a pair of shorts on.

"A little modest are we Hermione? Hmm?" Ron elbowed her playfully and she splashed him.

"Well I really didn't want to come in here in my lingerie..." she winked at Ron who turned bright red.

"Haha, well I guess we are all basically adults now anyways considering this IS our 7th and last year here," Harry said, "We should really try to get some romance in our lives."

"Harry I swear, I thought you'd be the last person I would hear saying that…" said Ron, "You've really changed."

And this was true, Harry had changed. Since Dumbledore's death last year he went through some major emotional stresses and such and went to live with Hagrid for a few months. Hagrid had taught him many things about the forest and the surrounding area of Hogwarts. And to add on that; he had developed a wonderful sexy jawline and had grown about 3 inches. Not to mention he was ripped from cutting wood for Hagrid's fireplace.

Hermione had changed a good bit too. After her summer fling with a sexy Italian boy she met on vacation she had learned to break the rules a bit more and to let her hair down. Not to mention a couple cup sizes on her chest and a slimmer figure with a lot more hip.

Ron's hair had gone wild over the summer and now brushed over his eyes like a sheepdog. He was keeping his shape up by practicing Quiddich with Ginny every morning.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, I have an idea… I saw them do this on a muggle movie once! They made a pact to get laid during the year. It was crazy and funny, and I think we should do something like that…"

The boys stared at her in disbelief, was this the same Hermione who they had known just one year ago? "Umm, okay Hermione, sounds like a plan," said Harry uneasily who wasn't exactly sure what 'getting laid' meant, but if Hermione was excited then he supposed it was a good thing.

"YEAH Hermione! Did you have someone in mind to bang already?" asked Ron. Harry suddenly comprehended what 'getting laid' meant.

"Maybe…" she said seductively and she knew that both of the boys were staring at her lean, wet, body. Ron licked his lips while fantasizing. "My face is up here by the way," she said but they couldn't hear her.

The car halted to a sudden stop and they heard the muffled sound of people outside through the enchanted windows. "So is that a plan?" asked Harry and they both nodded in agreement, "then shake on it," he said and extended his hand to shake theirs.

Hermione slowly got up out of the tub and shook out her long hair, breasts flapping in the breeze through the WHITE cami she had been wearing.

"Ahh…" purred Ron and he nearly fainted in the tub. "I think I have someone in mind…" he added dreamily. Harry would've agreed but then he saw Ginny waiting on the platform.

"Holy snap Ron! Your sister is GEORGOUS…" Harry drooled.

"Haha Harry, I take it you have someone in mind too? Well be careful buddy, she's my sister and I'm here to protect her…"

But Harry wasn't really listening to him and was more staring at Ginny. Her long red hair billowed in the light breeze and she was wearing a extremely short skirt. She was the perfect girl- just the right size with amazing cleavage. And she had indeed gotten more beautiful since Harry had last seen her. Her jawline had thinned and she had hips like Hermione. In her arms was something in a cage, a squawk from the cage indicated that it was an owl.

"Your sister has an owl Ron?" asked Harry, "When did she get that?"

"Yeah she does that little…umm… Well she got a summer job and bought him last week. Beautiful little thing really- jet black, she named it Revel I think," said Ron with a strong sense of jealously in his voice.

"Well we can always transfigure and old man into a rat for you if you like Ron," laughed Harry and went over to talk to Ginny.

"NOT FUNNY!" Ron called after him.

Once they were safely packed on the train they began talking about the pact again, not even realizing that Ginny wasn't in on the plan… yet.

"Oh hey Ginny," said Hermione; like it was no big deal, "You want in on the pact?"

"HERMIONE! She's only 16! Let her stay a virgin!" Ron screeched.

"Oh hush Ronald, I wont be before you know it…" she said and Harry filled her in on the plan.

"Sounds good, so how were your summers?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well," said Hermione; beckoning them closer- and of course, Ron got just close enough to see down her robes, "I went to Italy and had a crazy fling with a hot Italian! Ooh la la I ate his spaghetti!" she said and winked.

"Italians are the best kind," said Ginny, giving Hermione a high five, "How about you Harry? What did you do over the summer?"

He was about to answer but there was a knock at the door of the train compartment.

Ron popped open the door to see a dashingly handsome blonde figure standing in the lamplight.

"Malfoy…" said Harry, gritting his teeth, "I thought they threw you out!"

"Tsk tsk Potter! Let's not get an attitude now shall we? No I am not getting expelled for something my father did, that's just not fair to me is it?" he sneered.

"Feh… Figures that you'd be a spitting image of your father, even though he's in Askaban…" spat Hermione on the edge of her seat.

And out of the five Draco had definitely changed the most. His hair had grown out like his father's and his voice had gotten dramatically deeper. Not to mention the strange jewelry and pendants he wore. He had been though a lot of teasing and snide remarks that summer which had made him even more bitter and more evil than most wizards at the school. (Considering Snape was gone.) He also seemed calmer and more collected; like he had just come off of some great meditation. He had an air of daunting ness around him that everyone could feel.

His eyes rested on Hermione, then down at Hermione's… umm 'girls'. "My, My, Granger, it looks like you've grown over the summer eh?" he said and laughed snidely.

She looked down at his robes where his friend was winking at her and shot back "Is that a broom in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Wow… that was the most cliché thing I've heard all year I think…" said Harry.

"Eh, sorry- what did you want me to say?" she asked and watched Malfoy waddle away. "Haha he should be ashamed, popping a hard one just by standing next to me."

"It's not hard to do," added Ron, hands on his pants.

"RON!" laughed Ginny in disgust.

This looked like a good year for the trio- as they unknowingly walked into the strangest year of their lives.

_Well that's that! Let's see some hookups! OOH LALA! Ok well I'm not great at writing romance but this will get better and probably have a few memorable lemons. _

_Keep it real! _

_Lol or not… _

_-that British girl (laura) _


End file.
